


Aww Kaidan, Tell Me You Didn't Bet the Normandy

by sunwisecircles



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, Gaymance, M/M, Romance, mShenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwisecircles/pseuds/sunwisecircles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's bad to play poker James Vega. You could lose your shirt or. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aww Kaidan, Tell Me You Didn't Bet the Normandy

Shepard cursed and threw the datapad across the desk. He started to bang his head on said desk, thought better of it and retrieving the datapad wandered out to the bar. He grabbed a beer, popped it and went to see what was what from the windows. Same. Neon. Traffic. He looked down and noticed his toe poking out of his sock. He took his beer, his datapad and his exposed toe into the living area and plonked himself onto his comfy sofa and propped his feet on the coffee table and drained half the bottle in his hand in one long scull. He prolonged the belch as long as he could and smiled and felt a bit better.  
The smile widened as there was the sound of someone fumbling at the apartment door. It opened with a quick jerk and Kaidan stumbled in somehow managing to maintain his balance. He saw Shepard smiling at his entrance and his answering smile warmed his whole face.  
“Shepard!!”  
He sounded as if he hadn’t seen Shepard for months. He tacked his way carefully across the floor and flung himself onto the couch his head landing squarely and heavily on Shepard’s crotch. The brown eyes staring up at him were sparkly and a little out of focus, missing the wince across Shepard’s face.  
“I love you, Christopher David. . .”  
“Mmhmm.” Shepard smacked Kaidan’s face a few times. “Can you feel that Kai or is your face numb?”  
Kaidan giggled. “My face is num num nummy. Wanna kiss it?”  
“And die from alcohol poisoning? No, thanks.” He shifted Kaidan’s almost dead weight up off his lap. “Come on, let’s try and get you at least partly sobered up.”  
“Shepard!!”  
“Kaidan you don’t need to shout, I’m right here.”  
“Yes you are.” Kaidan poked him on the arm to emphasise his words. “Yes. You. Are. And I need to ask you something, really important.”  
“I’m listening.” Shepard’s voice was wary. What the hell? What happened to the evening plans of Kaidan, Tali, Sam, Joker and James having dinner and a few drinks and a pleasant evening at the Silversun? “What happened to dinner and drinks?”  
“Um, Tali and Sam begged off, so we went straight to drinks and then poker.”  
“How much did you lose?”  
“Er well. . .”  
Shepard’s head snapped up. “Kaidan? How much did you lose? You didn’t bet the apartment or the Normandy or anything did you?”  
“No, no, no. Wan’t like that. We played for favours.”  
“Crap. What do you have to do?”  
Kaidan lay his head on Shepard’s shoulder tracing sloppy drunk kisses down his neck, homing in on his sweet spot. “You. . . uh still have access to Dr Bryson’s lab yes?”  
“Why?”  
“Vega misses the beach. He wants to have a swim in the Presidium pools.”  
“And you have to stand watch?” Shepard’s head was listing towards Kaidan’s, succumbing to the nibbling on his neck. “That’s not so bad. But what’s it got to do with the lab?”  
“That Loch Ness skeleton in there. You get us in. Joker and I borrow the skeleton and you and I wait until James is in the water, ‘cause he’ll probably be skinny dipping. Then we slip Ness into the water and you and I using our biotics chase Vega with the monster. Joker will record the whole thing.”  
“Ah I think I spot that flaw.”  
“The floor . . .?”  
Shepard got to his feet and pulled Kaidan up with him, ducking and taking him onto his shoulder. “Much as I would love to see that work out. . . no.”  
“Oh come on Shepard. . .”  
“No.” Shepard carried Kaidan out of the living area and made toward the stairs.  
“Kiss my ass?”  
Shepard did so before dropping Kaidan into the cold waterfall near the stairs. After much huffing and puffing and yelling and spluttering Shepard grabbed Kaidan and stripped him down. He went for a towel and came back to his shivering, sobering up partner.  
“You look like a lab puppy after it’s first bath. So cute.” He towelled the Major down and steered him upstairs to bed. “Just in case your sleeping on the bathroom floor.”


End file.
